


The Ritual

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien Rituals, Aliens Made Them Do It, Away Mission Gone Just Right, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Corsetry, D/s, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oil massage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ritual Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Water Sex, kinktober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: "Five years in space was a long time. Perhaps it was inevitable that the years would change her, alter her perception of danger, and force her to re-examine the value of stolen moments necessary to live another day."





	1. Too Outrageous To Even Consider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonnenscheinchen1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenscheinchen1986/gifts).

> Thank you, Sonnenscheinchen1986, for all your kind, encouraging comments - and the inspiration to write more. I hope you find this gift satisfying;)
> 
> My deepest gratitude to the amazing beta who wishes to remain anonymous <3

* * *

The ritual was called ‘The Coronation’, but as she later came to learn, a number of nuances were lost in that translation. True to the word though, at one point she did sit on a throne, high above everyone else in a large, beautiful hall built for royalty. 

Not that she felt particularly regal at the time. Quite the contrary. Nude as the day she was born, alien drugs coursing through her veins and warming her all over, Kathryn Janeway savored the utter decadence, her heart pounding with anticipation for the ritual intricately designed for her pleasure.

She hadn’t told many people her plans, only the two closest to her. 

Tuvok had asked her to reconsider, only the briefest delay in his response giving away his objection. Chakotay, on the other hand, had been more direct and warned her not to go, deeming the idea too risky without knowing even half of what she had planned. She had expected nothing less of these men sworn to protect her. 

Nevertheless, after the negotiations had been sealed and the transactions delivered, she had sent everyone back on _ Voyager _ and ordered them to stay there until she would arrive twenty-four hours later to proceed with their journey home.

The only precaution she had agreed to was the emitter installed under her skin, sending her vital signs straight to sickbay where the EMH would monitor her well-being every second until her return. That was the price for Chakotay’s cooperation and silence. Understandable, yet needless.

Because although Chakotay was right and she was indeed inclined to recklessness, this wasn’t one of those moments. Nor was she stupid. The risks of the arrangement were clear, but after carefully weighing those risks she concluded that for her, at this point in her life, the possible rewards waiting were well worth taking the chance.

Five years in space was a long time. Perhaps it was inevitable that the years would change her, alter her perception of danger, and force her to re-examine the value of stolen moments necessary to live another day.

The ceremony was suggested by the head of council, an elderly man with a gentle smile and eyes of a deep green. It had been their second day on the planet, the negotiations well on their way to a quick finish, and she couldn’t fathom what made the man present her such an offer.

True, she had told the council about the Caretaker and the circumstances _ Voyager _ had been thrown into, about their long and dangerous journey home. Over a private conversation, she had also confided in him about a broken engagement, a lifelong responsibility for her crew, and a loneliness so profound she sometimes found it hard to breathe.

What prompted her to reveal those personal details was a mystery to her, but the man listened with such compassion and silent acceptance that she couldn’t muster an ounce of regret. Maybe she just needed to pour out some of the pain she carried within her, to ease that burden by confessing it to someone, and by doing so, indulging in a rare moment of selfishness by admitting that she, too, had a weakness.

One of many indulgences during her stay, as it turned out.

He said the ritual was performed in honor of guests from afar. Travelers like her, visiting the planet, greeting its customs with respect, and bringing a sense that while the universe was endless and the life in it versatile and never completely without conflict, a connection could be made with a smile, a touch, and an open mind. From this point of view, he explained, the ceremony benefitted the whole community, strengthening their faith in the core goodness of the universe and fortifying the belief that peace and harmony would always prevail.

She listened and nodded. The words seemed wise. And, without knowing what precisely she had been offered, she accepted.

The next day, two ladies came to the quarters she had been assigned and inquired what she would like included in the ritual.

She didn’t understand the question. Is it not the same for everyone, she asked, leaving the ladies as confused as she was.

How could the content be the same when the person changes? Certainly in your world, too, what pleases one is not what others enjoy? No two bodies or minds are the same, so how could a fixed ceremony fill the needs of everyone?

Well, yes, of course, she agreed, but being a long-lived tradition on your planet, you must have some frame, some elements that are often repeated, anything at all to give a clue what to ask for?

The women’s faces brightened, beginning a conversation and a sequence of events Kathryn could not have foreseen.

Despite her initial disbelief and shock, she didn’t reject the idea as something too outrageous to even consider. Instead, she found herself intrigued, asking more, and soon fully absorbed in discussing the numerous details that would comprise an evening beyond her wildest dreams.

Two hours and three glasses of wine later, a clear picture of the ceremony was formed. Yet the nervous trembling of her hands had just begun.

“This… this is all a bit overwhelming to take in at once,” she finally said. “Your offer is very generous, and I’m grateful for it, but I’ll need to consider this some more, if that’s okay?” 

She brought the wine glass to her lips only to notice it was empty.

The women glanced at each other.

“Take all the time you need, Captain. This evening is for you and you alone. You may suggest any changes to this plan or turn it down whenever you choose. And if you wish, we have means to relax the mind for it to better listen to the needs of the body. Herbs, essential oils, maybe a glass of our special blend.”

Among other qualities, these people were capable of surprising her again and again.

They were uncomplicated in a way that begged to redefine the word, their thinking free of the age-old, invisible constraints that still steered people’s choices in the Federation. Here, if something brought joy and didn’t cause harm, it was immediately acknowledged as a natural part of life.

“Let me think about that,” she simply said, hoping they didn’t think she was unkind, but saw her response as the sign of exhaustion it was. The day had been long and, more than ever, she felt her role and the years ahead heavy on her shoulders.

She stayed seated a long time after the women left, staring at the sun setting over alien landscapes, the empty wine glass hanging loose in her fingers.

What she had been offered could not be measured, an opportunity that would not repeat itself in this lifetime. The images painted before her eyes whirled in her head, the more rational part of her brain trying to calm the spin. But the demands of her body proved louder than reason, pulsing a need that had accumulated over five lonely years, and even though she had said she would consider the ritual, the truth was, her mind had been made up from the start.

* * *


	2. The Joy And Luxury Of Closeness

* * *

In the dark, enveloped to her chin in warm water, breathing in aromatic scents she couldn’t name, her mind was soon lulled into a blissful haze. Unable and unwilling to focus on anything but the lightness of her body, every worry she had ever been haunted with gradually dissolved into the soft fog surrounding her.

The cave around her was lit by dozens of candles placed on every possible level, the rough walls sloping down to the natural pond big enough to swim in. So quiet. The only sounds were the echoes of dripping water and her own occasional sighs. Exactly what she had hoped.

Watching the slow whirls of steam dance on the surface, she let her hand trail over her soft skin, enjoying the sensation. Just as her drowsy mind considered a more direct way to please herself, a figure emerged from the shadows at the other end of the cave and walked to the edge of the pond.

Despite knowing to wait for company – it was her wish, after all – Kathryn’s senses sharpened, the presence of another person pulling her out of the haze and into the awareness of her nudity and the ultimate purpose of her stay.

From afar, Kathryn could only tell the figure undressing belonged to a woman, but when she moved closer, gliding quietly through the steaming waters, her long, dark hair cascading over her shoulders and bare breasts, Kathryn also saw her beauty and grace. The exotic features meeting her were ageless, the gentle smile simultaneously open and unreadable, the woman’s sensuality running deep in her every move.

“I see you’ve found my favorite spot,” the woman said and touched Kathryn’s hand resting on the rocks.

Used to keeping her distance and privacy, Kathryn tensed and saw a brief worry passing the woman’s face.

“Oh?” Kathryn asked, not wanting to appear impolite.

The frown vanished, but still, the woman slightly backed away.

“See?” she pointed to the curved rock beneath the surface. “The shape is perfect… for all kinds of activities. It even has a headrest.”

The woman’s grin was playful and undeniably infectious.

“The thought did cross my mind,” Kathryn admitted, grinning back and leaning against the smooth rock again, aware of the curious eyes regarding her.

“May I wash your hair, Captain?”

“Kathryn, please. And yes, that would be lovely.”

Watching the woman rise, water running down her tanned curves, Kathryn was torn between staring and looking away. The woman settled behind her, a warm thigh brushing Kathryn’s shoulder and her pulse quickened at the closeness.

A rich scent of exotic herbs filled the air as a liquid was applied to her hair. She inhaled deeply, sinking into relaxation again.

“You are not used to being touched.”

It wasn’t a question, but an observation, and a very accurate one, deserving an equally honest answer.

“Five years in command, responsible for a crew who might never again see home if I were to fail... I guess I’ve gotten used to solitude.”

A silence fell as her words were processed. Nimble fingers threaded into her hair and began massaging her scalp, raising the skin on her arms to goosebumps at the sheer pleasure.

“Surely you have someone to wash your hair?”

Kathryn smiled.

“The last person to do that was my mother when I was young. But that was long ago.”

Another silence, but, as Kathryn was beginning to learn, quiet with this woman wasn’t uncomfortable. Only a breath between thoughts.

“What about a neck rub? Is this something your culture would allow a captain far from home?”

Uninvited, a memory emerged, of a planet left behind years ago and along with it, a happiness she never experienced again.

“A neck rub is considered… intimate. Acceptable for medical purposes, between lovers, or very good friends. Everyone on _ Voyager _ is under my command, so a massage isn’t really an option.”

The pause was brief but revealed enough.

She could practically hear the woman contemplating the fate of living in a society with such a strict moral code, disapproving something as essential as touch. Deep down, however, Kathryn was honest enough to admit that the restrictions weren’t so much set by the society or Starfleet, but rather reflecting her personal ideals, her own willingness to cage herself into the role of captain for as long as it took them to get back to Earth, even if no one else expected her to make such a sacrifice.

“At least there must be someone you can talk with? Someone who sees you and smiles, who regards you as Kathryn, not only captain?”

The pang in her chest was followed by a familiar, passing sadness. Her answer was quiet. Yes, she did have that. And regardless of the distance she felt she had to keep to him, he was her lifeline.

“Good. Then all is not lost,” the woman said, clearly relieved, and poured cooler water to rinse off the soap. “If you don’t mind me saying, the ceremony you designed is very ambitious, very unique, and very public for a person who is used to privacy.”

Another excellent observation, hitting straight to the point. These people really didn’t do small talk.

“I’ve been thinking that same thing. To my excuse, I was a bit tipsy making those decisions.”

The remark was meant to lighten the mood, but the motion in her hair immediately stopped.

“Please tell me you know you can discontinue this at any time, no explanations needed?”

The woman sounded almost horrified.

“Yes, I know, I know. I’m sorry,” Kathryn hurried to mend the misunderstanding. “That was a poor attempt at humor. I’m just a little nervous.”

In truth, the wine had definitely played a part in her decisions, but this kind woman didn’t need to know that. The following morning, Kathryn hadn’t found a single reason to back down. This was her chance to do something utterly wild, to live out a lifelong fantasy, and to collect memories to sustain her through many cold nights. Thirty-thousand light years behind and some forty-thousand ahead was a long and lonely road.

Skillful fingertips slid down along the sides of her neck, finding a sore place on her shoulders, and added a divine pressure that made Kathryn close her eyes and bite her lip not to moan.

“We have plenty of means to relax the mind if you’d like.”

“So I was told, thank you, but the thought of mind-altering substances makes me uneasy. I’m afraid this is a common view in our society.”

“Oh. I see.”

“That must differ quite a lot from what you’ve been used to,” Kathryn said, offering the topic for conversation. “Your world seems to have a more liberal view on many things, including intimacy.”

“It’s hard to picture a life without touch,” the woman confessed, her words without judgement or pity, but, if possible, her fingers were even more gentle than before. Like a lover’s caress, Kathryn couldn’t help but think. “But every culture is different, and I thank you for explaining. Your requests for tonight are now clearer to me.”

A firmer motion up and down her arms signaled the end of the massage. Kathryn sighed, already regretting the loss of her touch.

“Would you like me to wash your body too?”

Saying yes was surprisingly easy.

Without further preamble, the woman eased herself into the water behind her and pulled her near. A shiver, almost violent, moved through Kathryn at the full body contact and she could feel a smile in her hair.

“Why are you doing this?” Kathryn asked, hoping her voice wasn’t so unsteady.

The answer came sweet as honey, caressing her like the lips on her neck and the hands moving over her skin, everywhere at once and still not enough, filling her with the joy and luxury of closeness she’d denied herself for too long.

“Give yourself the credit you deserve, Kathryn. We all saw you at the welcoming dinner, heard you describe your travel and ideals. I was only one among hundreds who would have wanted to be here with you tonight. But I was the most persistent.”

She sounded proud and content. Clearly, this woman was where she wanted to be, her enthusiasm taking away any remaining doubt in Kathryn’s mind.

Everything about her felt too damn good. And when she cupped Kathryn’s breasts, gently rolling her nipples, she sucked in a breath and tipped her head back against the woman’s shoulder, tears in her eyes at the exquisite sensations.

“I love being able to touch you, Kathryn.”

The woman took her chin and turned her face. Dark, heated eyes considered her and the only thought thrumming in her mind was when this woman would kiss her.

“You hoped to feel more than one pair of hands on you, isn’t that right?”

A twist of arousal gripped her belly and all she managed was a slow nod.

“Look.”

By the side of the pool, two other figures undressed, dipped into the water, and began to swim closer. A steady tremble settled into her muscles. Was she really doing this?

“Tell me the moment you want us to stop. I’m here for you.”

Kathryn nodded again, lost for words, living on the ache growing at her core.

One of the women swam right to her, a blond with a smile of moonlight. She cupped her face and kissed her deeply, and, before kissing her again, she murmured, “You’re even more amazing than I expected.”

The other figure dived before Kathryn had a chance to get a good look at her, and soon she felt a touch on her knee, like a question.

“She’d like to pleasure you with her mouth, if you let her,” came the voice next to her ear.

“But she’s under the water. How can she…?”

“Don’t worry. This is her talent, and she’s very proud of it. She’d be disappointed if you didn’t let her show what she can do.”

With her simple 'yes', her legs were parted, and a sweet, soft mouth settled on her flesh, taking her into a realm of pure bliss. At the verge of letting go, her rational mind insisted one more question.

“How long can she…”

“Twenty-eight minutes, give or take a few. Now please, shh. Allow yourself this.”

Kathryn didn’t need twenty-eight minutes.

She didn’t even need ten.

Kissed and caressed with the intensity of three women, Kathryn was coming within minutes, the echoes of her passion lingering in the ancient cave, her hunger unleashed, refusing to fade.

* * *


	3. Freedom Through Submission

* * *

Three hours later, Kathryn woke up in the luxurious canopy bed in her quarters. The drapes had been opened to let in the light of the setting sun and the room was bathed in an orange glow.

From head to toe, she felt relaxed. Utterly, thoroughly relaxed in a way she hadn’t felt since… she couldn’t even remember when. Her life had been rather hectic and work-oriented in the Alpha Quadrant as well.

She pushed the thought of duty aside and sank under the cool, airy covers. In her cozy nest, she touched her lips and smiled. They were still swollen, tingling from the earlier kisses. Trailing her fingers down over her throat, breasts, and belly, she concluded that her whole body felt different. More receptive, more alive. Between her thighs, she was still wet, sensitive to touch. She traced a fingertip in lazy circles around her clit, shivering at the sensation, and let her thoughts drift to the ceremony due to begin in a few hours.

The event would take place in a large hall she had been shown and, in the beginning, she would be seated on a throne. She wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea of being placed above everyone else, but her hosts had explained it was symbolic, a tribute to the traveler. Everything that would happen after she stepped down the throne, however, was another thing altogether. 

The discussion of her wishes and preferences had been long and detailed, the wine adding an extra boldness to her suggestions. Without a single desire left unconsidered, the result was a well-crafted design, a marvelous composition of her fantasies, some of which she had kept carefully hidden all her life.

Her fingers worked faster, her breath quickening, when a knock at the door interrupted her. A familiar figure walked inside just as Kathryn emerged from under the cover.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Were you sleeping? I should have waited longer, you poor thing.”

“No, I wasn’t sleeping. I was resting and… enjoying my time here.”

A delighted, knowing smile spread on the woman’s face and, even as a blush crept over her cheeks, Kathryn realized how silly her modesty was.

This was the woman who had turned from a stranger to a lover in less than an hour, the woman with lips and hands of an artist. Desire curled low in her belly at the memory.

The woman held out a piece of clothing for Kathryn to judge.

“Is this what you meant? We can make changes if you want.”

Kathryn took the garment and turned it in her hands.

It was a black velvet corset, decorated with silver ornaments, strengthened with a dense wiring hidden inside the fabric, long strings twined on the back. In the heat of last nights’ plans, she had requested this, too.

“It’s perfect, thank you so much.”

Even though putting on a corset certainly was a turn on for her, lacing up sometimes enough to bring her close to coming, the act had another effect as well. 

Over the years, she had noticed that the tightness around her body also brought her a deep sense of peace. A tranquility that she found difficult to achieve otherwise and that lingered within her even after the corset was removed, making her feel stronger, more self-assured. Tonight, if she was to walk naked in front of a room full of people, she would need every single drop of that calm. 

“I was told you require help to dress this corset properly. Should I?”

Kathryn glanced at the woman. Clearly, she had no clue what exactly she was participating in. Yes, she did need help, but performed by this woman while she was already aroused suddenly turned the moment into much more than a simple tightening of laces.

Naked beneath the covers, Kathryn considered putting on underwear, but witnessing the open admiration greeting her when she got up, she didn’t bother. The attention was both flattering and exciting, and the slight uneasiness that accompanied it was something she had to get used to, soon. 

Kathryn wrapped the fabric around her middle and aligned the top to nestle just beneath her breasts.

“You can start pulling the laces now. Begin from the top and work your way down to the waist, then do the same from the bottom up. I’ll tell you when it’s tight enough.”

The concentrated silence was broken only by Kathryn’s deep breaths in between the steady pulls winding the corset tighter. And as her inhales became more laborious, her arousal inevitably heightened.

Onboard _ Voyager _, she had allowed herself so few indulgences. The books, the baths, the occasional glasses of wine. But rarely anything sexual. The holonovel she used to play had been an exception, one she had abandoned after discovering that getting off with a fictive character didn’t soothe her hunger but only left her aching for something she couldn’t have. What she had needed then and still needed now, was to be touched by someone real, and the woman handling her with such expertise drew that longing vividly into the open.

“Could you please explain this wish, Kathryn? I find it interesting. I mean, I understand the appeal of a certain type of clothing, a particular fabric, a design, or esthetics, but this… I’ve never seen anything like it.”

As before, the question was asked with a gentle curiosity, driven solely by the hope to learn. Kathryn swallowed and blinked to focus enough to answer.

“Corsetry has a long and complicated history in our culture. Originally, its purpose was to shape the woman’s body to better fit whatever beauty ideals prevailed.” Kathryn paused to take in a few steadying breaths. “Over the centuries, a bound waist has been considered pleasing to the eye. And, to some people, the experience… the feel of binding… is very much desired.”

The pull stopped.

“But I can see you’re having trouble breathing, Kathryn. You can hardly talk, let alone move, I imagine. How does this advance your pleasure?”

Helpless laughter bubbled from Kathryn’s lips, low and raspy and distinctly aroused, warmed by the innocence behind the inquiry.

“You have a solid point, but I can’t explain this with reason or the mere physical sensations.” She shook her head, trying her best to form a clear thought. “Being restricted, tied down, and controlled… it’s a mind-game. Primal, sometimes even brutal, but a game nonetheless, a play that helps to forget everything outside the now. That state of mind is a goal in itself, pursued because it offers an escape and a high.”

The woman’s hands moved to the curve of her waist and settled on the narrowest point.

“I see. Freedom through submission. We have that too, very satisfying.” A pause, as if she was considering something. “Should I continue?”

“Yes, please.”

With the shared understanding of the true nature of the scene, a new kind of tension emerged. More aware, more intent. It rippled between them, peaking with every slow pull, then calming as the woman let the strings loosen a bit, prolonging the act.

Blood rushing loud in her ears, Kathryn gripped the bedpost for support, her mind flying.

“Enough,” she eventually panted, not caring about the visible flush on her face and the scent of her need heady in the air.

Dark eyes studied her, taking in every detail.

“I wonder if you’d let me try something, Kathryn.”

Without hesitation, she nodded. This woman was quickly becoming the fountain of everything she had been living without. Whatever she had in mind, Kathryn wanted it, no questions asked.

First, the woman walked to the window and returned with the thick satin rope used to hold the drapes. Then she tied Kathryn’s wrists, lifted them above her head, and attached the rope to the top rail. 

Along with her vulnerable position, a growing tremble took over her body, the nails scraping down the length of her arms sending her pulse into a wild rhythm.

The woman stood back and regarded her handiwork. 

“You really are magnificent.”

Running a finger down the side of Kathryn’s face and neck, the woman stepped closer, cupped her breast and smiled at her attempt to suppress a moan. The kiss that followed was as sweet as the hand kneading her breast, making Kathryn push closer to her touch, but when the woman spoke, her voice had a dark undertone. 

Almost like a threat. Or a promise.

“Tell me, Kathryn, how do you feel about pain? Do you like it?”

For a fraction of a second, Kathryn froze. But ultimately, for her, there really was only one answer to that question. 

Her shaky ‘yes’ was rewarded with an instant twist on her nipples, the surge of pain shooting through her like lightning, making her jerk and shriek while the woman watched her closely.

“So sensitive… I love how you respond to my touch,” the woman murmured and brought her mouth to Kathryn’s breast to soothe the tortured skin. Helpless to resist the mounting heat, Kathryn only sighed and surrendered, shivering at the feel of the woman’s tongue swirling over her nipple and her fingertips trailing down her back. 

Humming with delight, the woman moved to stand behind her.

One hand slid between Kathryn’s legs, stroking her slick folds and rubbing her clit, teasing her with the prospect of a quick buildup, but giving her less than she would have needed. Her squirm of frustration was answered with another hand coming to rest on her throat, signaling her place in this scene. But the lips sucking her ear lobe were nice and easy, whispering softly as the wind.

“I’m going to make you come, Kathryn, but it will happen how and when I decide. The only words I want to hear from you are ‘yes,’ ‘please,’ and ‘more.’ Is this clear?”

If the ropes hadn’t held her upright, she would have dropped to her knees.

“Yes,” she breathed.

She felt the wide smile against her neck.

“Good girl.”

Maybe, if she had known what was ahead, she wouldn’t have been so eager to accept. 

Because it wasn’t until after an hour that she got to come.

An hour of licking, kissing, and caressing; of biting, scratching, and flogging; of pain blinding her vision and streaks of tears running down her face; of crying until her voice gave out and fainting twice for lack of air; of feeling her arousal dripping down her thighs and her climax billowing inside only to be snatched away at the last second, over and over again.

And before the woman allowed her release, she stopped once more, speaking to her with a finger pressed on her aching, throbbing, begging nub. 

“Listen to me very closely, Kathryn. On some level, you already know this, but it seems you’re not grasping the full meaning. What you’re experiencing right now is a blessing. The elixir of life, the force to drive you forward, over any obstacle, to reach any goal. Permitting yourself this fulfillment only under extraordinary conditions, every five years on a friendly planet you happen to pass, is not an option, it never was. I want you to think about that man you said you trust, the one you can talk to about anything. Think about him when you come, and when you return to your ship, go to him and seek with him what you stayed here for.”

* * *


	4. A Jump To The Unknown

* * *

The throne was without a doubt magnificent. Carved of stone, studded with blue and green gems, clearly exceptional craftsmanship. Nevertheless, it was also uncomfortable. Cold under her bare behind, her skin sticking to its polished surface, the intricate embossing on the back forcing her to sit up straight to minimize the contact. Not that she would have been able to relax anyway.

What in the hell had she been thinking when she agreed to this?

The hall was huge, as wide as it was deep, every wall decorated from the marble floor to the arched ceiling high above. Behind the mosaic windows, the last rays of sunlight were fading, giving way to the softer blue lights from the dozens of torches lining the walls. In every sense, the room was majestic, built for grand receptions and celebrations or performances selected with good taste. An erotic ritual didn’t seem to fit.

More people entered, all dressed in shades of the ocean. Determined to avoid thinking about the growing crowd, Kathryn kept her focus at the middle of the room; the narrow, elevated aisle she was soon meant to walk to reach the large oval platform waiting for her.

This was the only fixed part in the ceremony, and while it had been explained the walk symbolized travel across space and the steps onto the platform signified meeting in a place of kindness and understanding, Kathryn couldn’t escape the notion that the path also served a much more practical purpose. Making her take those steps was a convenient way to ensure she knew what she was doing and was willing to go through with it. 

Lord knew she couldn’t be the only one having second thoughts.

On the platform, illuminated from above with a bright light, was an uneven shaped bench. Heavily curved, with one end forming a higher arc and the other a lower one, the shape resembled that of a seashell. And around the bench – she did her best to ignore the word ‘bed’ her mind kept bringing up – were five men. Half-kneeling, heads bent and faces hidden, palms flat on the floor. Motionless.

Whose idea was five?

Of course, the number was symbolic too. One man for each year of their journey so far, one for each year of loneliness. Still, five was… a lot. Surely she wouldn’t have come up with such a suggestion. Or did she? The conversation with the two ladies had turned blurry in her mind. All she remembered were ideas tossed around and refined in seamless collaboration. Yet there they were, five men, bowing and waiting patiently, for her.

“How are you doing?” asked a voice next to her, a voice she had come to rely on. “Nervous?”

She didn’t dare turn. If she did, she might lose her nerve. Not a trace was left of the serenity she had floated in after the bondage in her quarters. What she would have given to reach that state of mind again.

“A little. There are more people than I thought.”

It wasn’t the entire truth, but close enough.

“You’ve made quite an impression. They all want to see this woman everyone is talking about; courageous and strong, but also wise and blessed with a kind heart. We all value your beautiful qualities. I expect the hall to be full.”

Kathryn’s silence prompted the woman to continue, sharp-sensed, as usual.

“Or is it the one of your own that actually makes you restless?”

Kathryn’s gaze shifted to the back of the hall where, in the shadows, she knew a pair of dark eyes were observing her.

Inviting Chakotay had been a last-minute decision, a jump to the unknown.

The woman had asked her to think about her future, but Kathryn didn’t need to think. Once the words were out, she recognized them to be the truth. She had been withering away ever since their return from New Earth. Her decision to retreat into solitude, to keep a distance not only from Chakotay but from the rest of the crew as well, had felt reasonable at the time but had started to affect her well-being sooner and faster than she thought possible. Even before coming to this planet, she had been struggling to find a way out.

But regardless of what the future held, she wasn’t ready to throw away this unique opportunity. And if she was to pursue some kind of… arrangement... with Chakotay, she refused to start by hiding this experience from him. In the spur of the moment, with less than an hour to decide, asking him to witness had felt like a good solution. Now, she wasn’t all that certain anymore.

He had listened to her description of the ceremony in silence, keeping his thoughts and feelings in check. Even when he accepted her invitation, he did so with such a leveled tone and blank expression that she could only imagine the multitude of questions racing through his head.

She tensed even more, her jaw hurting for clenching it so tightly.

“I know the audience can be daunting,” the woman said. “Once the ritual begins, though, you won’t even remember them.”

Perhaps. But right then, just to get rid of the growing uncertainty, she couldn’t wait for the ceremony to start.

“Kathryn, there’s no reason why this waiting should be so unpleasant. Please, take this. It’ll help you to concentrate on yourself, which is all you should be doing now.”

From the corner of her vision, she saw a dark burgundy drink offered to her, but didn’t divert her gaze from the room.

“No, thank you. I’ll manage without.”

“As you choose, of course.” The woman didn’t fully succeed in stifling her heavy sigh at the face of stubbornness. “Although, I didn’t mean to doubt your ability to ‘manage’. I’m sure you can survive most anything in this galaxy. But, you know, this isn’t duty, Kathryn, nor a performance. This evening is for you to enjoy. It’s okay to let go.”

Straight to the point, once again. How did this woman always seem to find the exact right words, on the exact right moment she needed to hear them? Kathryn closed her eyes and breathed in deep. Then she turned, took the glass, and drowned the warm liquid in one go.

To hell with it. Captain’s on vacation.

No sooner had she registered the sharp inhale beside her than a surge of warmth started spreading from her belly. Vivid and fast, it coursed through her veins, along her limbs to the tips of her fingers and toes, rippling over every inch of her.

In a wave of dizziness, she gripped the gem-studded armrests.

Sure as promised, the surroundings faded away in a matter of seconds into nothing more than a distant, meaningless background, giving way to something much more significant - herself.

Like she had woken up from a lifelong dream, her consciousness filled with the simple wonder of her existence. The wild thrum of her heart. The steady filling and emptying of her lungs. Her warm skin, hungry for a touch, and her lips, ready to be kissed again. Even a strand of hair at the side of her neck sent a shiver down her spine, joining the flow of sensations coiling around the ache between her thighs, an ache she had ignored for five years and which, in contrast to her expectations, hadn’t relented after the release she had already been gifted twice that day, but grown stronger with the attention, roaring an urgency, refusing to be neglected ever again.

“Kathryn… The drink is supposed to be consumed slowly. How… how do you feel?”

She turned to the woman kneeling by her side, took her dear face in her hands, and caressed her with tenderness and awe. This was the person who not only had fought to be with her to bring her moments of pure ecstasy but who had also advised her, giving her the necessary push to move on to a brighter future. 

“I feel wonderful. _ You _ feel wonderful. If I never get the chance to tell you this, what you have given me will light my life for years. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for everything.”

Kathryn kissed the woman then, long and deep, hoping they could ascend the platform and enjoy the ritual together while knowing it wasn’t an option. The plans were made, no changes accepted but her word to end the scene if she so wanted. 

A low rumble of drums startled them apart. Eyes sparkling with excitement, the woman motioned her to stand.

“It’s time. Enjoy, Captain Kathryn Janeway.”

* * *


	5. Moment Outside Of Reality

* * *

Rising from the throne and gazing over the room, Kathryn might not have felt like a queen, but she did feel marvelous. The sweet sway of her hips, her breasts bouncing with each step down the stairs. And low in her belly, excitement turning into a fever, twining its flames into her very being.

At the edge of her mind glimmered thoughts she could have found unsettling. 

How do I look? Am I what they expected? What if I fail? But as soon as those questions formed, she recognized them for what they were - remnants of ideals belonging to another world. Here, she had been evaluated by different standards and the only disappointment she could cause herself or anyone here would be if she didn’t seize this evening for all it was worth.

So instead of hurrying, she took her time, and as her bare feet made their way down the aisle, she had to conclude that walking nude in front of an audience was, above all, liberating.

A single bang of a gong announced her arrival at the platform, the sound lingering in the silence. The middle of the five men lifted his head and rose to his feet. Tall, lean, and tan like the rest of his kind, he was indeed pleasing to look at and while she was slightly ashamed of staring him so obviously he, on the other hand, made no attempt to hide that he was giving her a once over as well. Despite the formality of the moment, she could see a playful smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Welcome, Traveler,” he declared in a clear voice for everyone to hear. “Your needs have been heard, your wishes accepted. Now please, allow us into your heart and your body. Let us balm your bosom with joy and light your loins with a fire that will warm you for years to come, let us fill your cup again and again, so you may leave our world replenished and strengthened by our union.”

She quirked up an eyebrow.

A full-blown boyish grin spread on the man’s face, irresistible and undeniably naughty, making it clear that his choice of words was no misunderstanding or flaw in translation.

Somehow, of all the things he could have said, this silliness disguised as a formal greeting was what she most needed to hear. Contrary to the weight of responsibility so easily coloring her own thoughts, his speech carried a lightness and a joy of living, acknowledging that this was a rare moment outside of reality, meant to be celebrated, enjoyed to the last drop, before moving on with the memory.

He stepped to her with a black satin blindfold in hand and waited for her approval to continue. The fabric was cool and smooth against her skin and when he leaned closer, careful not to pull her hair while tying it, her senses were filled with his spicy, smoky scent. Whether he noticed her intake of breath, she didn’t know, but he inhaled her all the same.

“You smell good, Kathryn,” he whispered next to her ear. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

With another dazzling smile, he settled the cloth over her eyes and took her to a world ruled by instinct.

Gone was her awareness of anything outside the immediate, the lack of sight amplifying all physical sensations. In addition, it rendered her helpless, leaving her no other role but the submissive, demanding her to surrender and trust the ability of others to fulfill her needs. 

She knew herself well. Without the blindfold, giving up control would have been difficult. Her nature was to lead, but tonight was about something else entirely.

The first drops of warm oil fell on her chest. Followed by a more generous pouring, the oil ran down her cleavage to her belly and mound, and a hand trailed in its wake, spreading the aromatic oil all over her with large, round caresses. The second stream landed on her shoulders and upper back, flowing along her spine and between her cheeks, and another set of hands joined the massage.

Under the blindfold, her eyes drifted shut and she let her head fall back, allowing the luxury to sink in. More oil was poured in one long, extravagant stream on her arms and neck and breasts until she was slick all over, hands sliding on her skin everywhere at once.

A giddy sense of recklessness and outrageous enjoyment bubbled in her chest. Here she was, naked and aroused, on a stage being touched by five men, men who would all soon make love to her with a room full of people witnessing – and it was glorious.

Happy to submerge into the sensations, she pushed against the hands massaging her breasts, wishing only that the oil wasn’t quite so slippery for the fingers to be able to properly play with her nipples. The hands on her legs roamed higher and she widened her stance to grant access to her center. And when the man behind her closed the distance between them and pressed his body to hers, she leaned back into his embrace, craving for more.

His arms wrapped around her, sliding down her front and between her thighs, but did not stay. Tracing the curves of her buttocks and waist, they descended near her core again, each torturous round bringing up her anticipation, each caress too light making her clit throb harder.

A impatient moan from her throat made the man chuckle softly.

“I’m absolutely sure you asked for slow, Kathryn. The messengers never make mistakes in these details. If I may quote, you said: ‘I want to wait for it, ache for it, I want to squirm in need and frustration of the delay before they take me.’”

True, she had said that. Damn.

“I don’t know what I was thinking. I have a much better plan now.”

To emphasize her point, she rubbed her bottom against his erection and another low laughter rumbled at her ear.

“You know the rules. We don’t get to make impulsive decisions. But I’m thrilled to hear you appreciate our efforts.”

Apparently, her request for a prolonged buildup didn’t restrict this man from going straight after his own desires. 

He motioned for her to stand legs back together, then slid his hard-on between her thighs. Taking a hold of her hips, he began a slow thrusting, unashamed in voicing his pleasure and describing how good she felt and how he couldn’t wait to be inside her. In hope of some much-needed friction, she tilted her hips back and hissed her delight every time his erection brushed her clit.

A series of open-mouthed kisses trailed from her wrist to her breast, another mouth mimicking the motion along her other arm. Soft lips closed in on her nipples, making her gasp at the pleasant surprise. Greedy for more, she curled her arms around the shoulders of these two men, dug her fingers into their hair, and pulled them closer to her chest.

Her moans had long grown into pleas, her squirming into desperate writhing against the man behind her when he finally lowered his lips to her neck and murmured his solemn promise to deliver her everything she desired. 

Sucking and nibbling on the sensitive spot on her neck, he ran his finger over her folds and up to her clit, over and over again in firm, unhurried strokes. Her knees buckled, but she was held upright, and without much stimulation, she was coming, crying out as her peak washed over her with a power and sweetness she did not expect.

They gave her no pause, nor did she need any.

Without a sound, she was lifted and laid on the bench, the bright light above filtering through the blindfold and warming her skin. Resting there, her entire body pulsing after orgasm and mind reeling of what was still to come, the brilliant design of the chair dawned on her. The curved structure supported her head and back, and with her buttocks at the edge of the seat, she was not only comfortable and relaxed but also in a perfect angle to be given the long, thorough oral she had hoped.

No sooner had the thought occurred to her than her legs were bent, parted, and held tight, and her arms set to the side, the position baring her wide open. Teasing touches moved along her inner thighs, close to her soaked sex but not quite there. Her hands were lifted, and her fingers coiled around two gorgeous, hard dicks beginning to push into her oil-slick palms.

She wet her lips in anticipation. By now, she had learned to count her men, and one was still missing.

A light touch on her belly proceeded slowly down between her folds and paused there. At her plea, the finger eased inside her and then another, followed by a mouth closing in on her clit and gifting her the first tentative lick.

Her toes curled in a surge of pleasure, her mind about to burst.

How had she ever been able to give this up? How did she ever think she could live without for the rest of her life? Memories of nights spent alone in bed seeking release with her own hands rushed through her head and she could have laughed at how weak and pale that satisfaction was compared to this.

Carrying out her wishes to the last detail, his mouth didn’t pause for a second, the sensations continuing in one endless stream of bliss. All through the buildup, she was held fast and secure, from the little jolts to the constant trembling until, near the end, her legs were shaking almost violently, her gasps loud and unrestrained. With a certainty and precision she could only admire, the last firm twirls on her swollen nub brought her to completion in a perfect arc of ecstasy.

In her high, she was grateful for the minutes free of stimulation. Only the man between her legs stayed in contact, his thumb drawing tiny circles on her skin while her disorientation faded.

She breathed in deeply, listening to her racing pulse settle and her heat calm into a cloud of contentment.

A blessing. That’s what the woman had called sex. A source of energy and strength. She couldn’t agree more.

Without hesitation, she took off the blindfold, the need for it gone.

Blinking at the light, her vision sharpened on the man above her, watching and waiting, attentive in giving her all the time she needed to grasp her surroundings again. Veiled beneath that patience, however, she saw a hunger of his own, one he was fully prepared to suppress. 

She sat up and placed her palms on his wide chest. His eyes darted to her, but he didn’t move. Without hurry, she felt his shoulders and the muscles in his arms, and paused to marvel at the hands that had brought her so much joy. Trailing lower, she ran a finger up his curved erection, the smooth skin glistening with the oils poured on her. She glanced at his flushed face. Still motionless, waiting for her signal.

Five years. It would hurt, but, by god, how ready she was.

She lay down and hooked her legs behind him, pulling him closer, smiling. Carefully coating his length with her arousal, he drew the tip of him between her folds, aligned himself at her entrance and, at her nod, pushed inside.

At that first press and stretch, she sucked in a breath, unexpected tears prickling behind her eyelids. Not because of pain, as his instantly concerned expression seemed to indicate, but because of sheer awe.

All her life, she had enjoyed sex. From the first clumsy experiments to the ease she had shared with her fiancée, every boyfriend and girlfriend and one-time stranger, both the adequate and the good, and the moments by herself, she had savored it all. But nothing, nothing could ever beat the feel of penetration.

Fingers were not the same. Toys but a weak imitation. The holodeck something that only made her sick.

A living, breathing man, piercing into her with his silken steel, stretching her flesh and filling her body with fire in his eyes and power behind his moves, that was what she had missed, more than she cared to think.

She formed a silent ‘Thank you’ and he seemed to understand, a brief warmth passing his features before he continued. Deeper and deeper, slick and hard, until he was buried inside her all the way. 

Eyes drifting up and into the light, she surrendered to the rhythm.

Gently, he eased back, and then with increasing force inside her again. More hands appeared around her, kneading her breasts, stroking her clit, kissing the moans from her lips.

She could feel her next orgasm nearing long before it hit her. Thrust after steady thrust, the tension at her core expanded and intensified, bringing a tremble into her muscles and an erratic rhythm to her breathing until erupting into brilliance in almost total silence.

In the divine state that followed, she found her cheeks wet with tears, her lips shivering, parted in a bewildered sigh.

A worried hand took her by the chin.

“Are you alright, Kathryn?”

Her eyes fluttered open and focused on the man leaning close, a slow grin spreading on her face.

“Alright? I’m in heaven.”

His lips curled in relief and a hint of smugness.

“More?”

“Oh, yes.”

* * *


	6. All The Things That Make Life Worth Living

* * *

The man pulled her up on her feet, cupped her face, and brushed a thumb over her cheekbone in a surprisingly tender gesture. She leaned in and tilted her head, fully expecting him to kiss her, but instead, he only pressed his forehead against hers.

“For the next part, we need you to tell us what you like and don’t like. We’ll keep a close eye on you, but your wishes were a bit vague here.”

She gave him a lopsided grin. Yes, she had been vague, requesting only a certain position, but leaving the details for them to decide. How fitting that this was what concerned them most. She looked into his worried eyes.

“You’ll be wonderful, and I’ll enjoy every second, I’m sure of it. And if anything turns out to be too much, I promise to tell you.”

Hoping to put an end to his hesitance, she reached up on tiptoe and draw him into a thorough kiss. No matter how exclusively this evening was about her, the thought of leaving these men without the least bit of selfish pleasure was unthinkable. 

She sucked on his bottom lip and curled her fingers around his erection, reveling in the feel of his growing need. At the slightest hint of her parted lips, his tongue delved inside her mouth and his hold at the back of her neck tightened, and when she continued stroking him more intently, the beginning of his soft exploration of her mouth came to an abrupt end, his need to have her overriding all else.

He stepped back and led her to the high end of the bench.

One hand flat on her back, another on her hip, the man motioned her to bend face down over the curved edge. Head resting on her arms, ass up in the air, her position granted easy access to the men behind her, as she had planned.

At the nudge against her opening, she shivered and sighed, preparing herself to take everything she would be offered.

The first slide inside her was smooth and gentle, the hold on her waist secure like an anchor. His touches up and down her spine were heavenly, his pushes long and deep just how she liked it, but, as she soon realized, he wasn’t seeking to come nor to make her come, only warming her for the others who would follow. Too brief, she thought, when the man retreated and gave room for the next.

Distinctly larger, she gasped at the thick head at her entrance, relieved that the man pressed inside her slowly, allowing her plenty of time to adjust. Yet with every inch sinking into her, she grew hotter, the stretch igniting her arousal into a blaze. And when the short, stabbing movements began, she was soon whimpering her mounting pleasure, but left ultimately unfulfilled as the man shuddered and spilled.

As much as she missed the size of him the moment he was gone, the next man gave her no chance for regret. The grip on her hair was the only warning she got. Holding her down with a hand on her back, he shoved himself inside her and she succumbed to the frenzy of being taken, the relentless pounding and hoarse groans of a faceless, nameless man coming in violent spurts without a single care for her.

A trickle of seed trailed down her thigh as he pulled out. Through the fog of lust, her body throbbing with unfulfilled need, she could only marvel at how perfectly that detail captured the delightful decadence of her chosen fantasy.

Did he see it too, the dark man in the audience?

The thought was but a faint whisper at the edge of her consciousness, forgotten when her body was invaded and filled again, only this time, by a man who curled one hand around her to stroke her clit and the other between her buttocks to press at her opening.

The sensations shot through her like lightning. Her clit finally receiving the direct stimulation it had ached for, a finger working past her tight ring of muscle, and a rock-hard cock plunging in and out in a sure, growing pace aiming at her complete satisfaction. 

She didn’t last long. In a matter of minutes, her orgasm rushed over her in powerful spasms and a long, rapturous wail, leaving her boneless and spent. She would have been happy to stay right there. But the ritual wasn’t done.

Ever so gently, she was pulled up and surrounded by her five lovers. Each touched and kissed her wherever they reached, as if to heal whatever hurt she might have suffered. Mind dizzy and limbs heavy, she looked up at them with a grateful, almost drunken smile, basking in their attention. Then she nodded, ready for the last round.

One of the men lay down on the bench, his back on the smooth surface. With help from the others, she climbed on top of him, taking support on his shoulders while straddling him. His hands rested on her hips, his hard-on pulsing against her, and just because she could, she rubbed her slick sex along his length, watching the man’s expression go weak with need.

Lifting her gaze was only an impulse.

Higher than anyone else, the view opened before her unrestricted, the crowd spread beneath her like an ocean, all eyes aimed at her in silent reverence. Still, of all those people, her focus automatically sought out and fixed on one.

Behind the crowd, next to the back wall, was another throne. Small and modest compared to the one she was given, but a place for an honored guest nonetheless. And on that throne sat the man who called her captain. 

His face was partly hidden in the shadows, his mouth covered by the hand he was leaning against. Only his tattoo stood out from the darkness, along with his uniform – and his eyes.

Dark and hungry, like a wolf watching his prey, there was nothing subordinate in the way he regarded her, the pristine uniform only highlighting the raw lust visible in his crouched frame. If she had ever doubted his feelings for her or worried about how he would react to seeing her like this, the answers were now plain to see.

Every inch of him was strained tight as a string, his every breath coming in heavy waves, a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. Aroused beyond what was bearable, he looked like he was one step away from snapping and charging to the stage, set to stake his claim, throw her on the bed, and fuck her senseless in a mindless, heated rush.

The mere thought fueled her arousal into urgency, a hot flood of need pooling at her core, her entire form energized.

Looking straight at Chakotay, she lifted her hips, aligned another man’s cock at her entrance, and sank down moaning.

In response, she saw her first officer shiver, his eyes closing briefly as if to find strength for self-restraint. When his focus returned to her, she threaded her fingers into her hair and began to move, pushing her chest forward, baring her breasts to his full view. Three pairs of hands came to caress her, and she quickened her pace, rolling her hips and letting her pleasure show.

In her mind, she summoned him.

‘Look at me, Chakotay. I don’t want to hide anymore, I don’t want us to stay apart. At the end of the day, I want you there, calling me Kathryn, and making me remember all the things that make life worth living again.’

She wanted him to see her exactly like this. Without pretense or disguise, without the shroud of any role or convention between them. And when the last man moved behind her, pressed her down and spread her legs wider, she held Chakotay’s gaze and wished he would not break the contact.

Feeling the generous pouring of lube between her buttocks, she let out a breath and relaxed. One man already inside her, it was impossible to think how another would fit, but her lifelong fantasy was to try. Under the steady pressure of his erection, the natural resistance of her body gave way, allowing the thick length to gradually sink in, narrowing her world into nothing more than this.

Her nails digging into the flesh of her palms, her breath stuck somewhere between pleasure and pain. Lids fluttering at the extraordinary fullness, she swallowed hard, hoping not to cry at the feeling exceeding all her expectations. She managed to hold still as the man pushed deeper, sheathing his cock into her all the way, but when both men began to move, her head fell forward with a low, guttural growl from her throat.

Her imagination did not do justice to the reality. 

Despite her doubts, her body could easily accommodate two. Her position also gave the men freedom to move and as they thrust into her harder and faster, she could only surrender to the overwhelming sensations, building into a storm she was absolutely helpless to control. 

Like a crown to the experience, the last push that took her over the edge was the sight of Chakotay.

His feverish stare was fixed on her, his fists gripping the armrests. Shoulders hunched and jaw clenched, his whole form tense and trembling, teetering on the brink of losing it, he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. And when her climax erupted, she could swear his did too.

Wave after wave, she convulsed in ecstasy, her choked cries and gasps for air filling the space, her repeated satisfaction the ultimate tribute to the men, the planet, and life itself.

In the wake of her release, all strength abandoned her. She collapsed to the embrace of the man under her, shaking uncontrollably. The aftershocks went on and on, her mind caught in an extended bliss. Vaguely, she was aware of the men groaning, spilling, and pausing to catch their breath before carefully pulling out of her, leaving her with a sense of loss and regret it was now all over.

Last caresses moved over her body, farewells murmured into her skin.

The bright light above her dimmed, the drums faded into silence. As the final, closing act of the ritual, she was wrapped in a blanket, tight as if in a cocoon, beneath her exhaustion, perhaps transforming into something new.

Strong arms lifted her and carried her back to the care of her own kind.

Barely able to keep her eyes open, she glanced up at Chakotay. He appeared calm and composed again, his arms around her like a fortress, safe and secure. But behind everything familiar, she also saw the conflicting emotions of a man about to step into uncharted waters: hopeful, but uncertain, driven by an affection deeper than any of his doubts. 

“You’re beautiful, Kathryn,” he whispered, and she nestled closer to his chest, his scent, his warmth. Still hesitating, he planted a kiss in her hair before continuing. “I don’t know why you asked me to be here and I’m certainly no match to what you’ve been gifted tonight, but please, please tell me we’ll at least discuss all of this back on _ Voyager _.”

If she’d had any strength left, she would have smiled at his sweetness. She would have wrapped her arms around him and told him right then in vivid detail how fortunate she was to have him. Not only at the ritual, but every day by her side since they met five years ago. 

Instead, her words came slurred, her eyelids drooping, yet the spark lighting in his eyes assured her that her message was crystal clear.

“Oh, Chakotay. I seriously hope we’ll be doing more than talking.”

* * *


End file.
